TCA Training Course
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 2x Incendiary. 2x Fragmentation. Pickups Monsters None. Walkthrough You start the level in the elevator. It is still going down. A few seconds later, it stops and the door opens. Walk through to a corridor with doors to the left. There is nothing interesting up ahead than a few crates that you can mantle on, and a few windows to see the area you are going to. Go through the door, and Raff will greet you: Raff will enter something to the terminal on his desk and start the tutorial. While talking, Raff will open the door behind the desk for you. Walk in. In the cage in the otherwise empty room a hologram of Raff will appear. A scanner at the top will be activated and will do a scan of your inventory. After the scan is done, Raff will continue talking. Now Raff's hologram will change to something that looks like you, but acts like Raff. He will continue speaking. Do as Raff said you to do. A small message will appear, telling you your current use key. Raff will continue talking. You will get a list of options to say, just like when talking to Sector Commander Hawkins: 1 - Uh, can you hear me?, 2 - Let's get a move on. and 3 - Why am I talking to a hologram? Pick any number, it doesn't matter which. You will say: You will get an answer: Raff's hologram will disappear. You can see three doors in this room - one set of doors leads back to the control room, the second one is the ones you need to open, and you will use the third ones to get back after you passed the training. Use the small blue keypad on the wall to open the door and go in. You will receive a radio transmission. You will get another message displaying your jump key. Jump over the blocks. Simply stand next to the block and jump up. You will hear Raff again. Another message displays your crouch button. Crouch through the obstacle. Use a blue keypad again and the big doors will open. Raff appears at another cage, but this time the cage open and Raff's hologram steps out. He says: Now a panel containing a Dispersion Pistol opens, allowing you to take your first gun. As soon as you take it, the wall in front of you moves, revealing two 2D models of Krall, enemies seen in Unreal. Raff explains: You might want to jump over the low fence and look around the empty area there. If you get close to the Krall, some kind of a force stops you from moving further. This collision hull is quite strange - if you keep going forward while looking upwards, you'll eventually reach the top, and then fall down. Notice that there are four more walls, all of which have these collision hulls. Shoot at a Krall with your primary fire. A green light above their heads will light up, and Raff will say: Use the alternative fire. Raff now says: The same scene occurs, only now you get the Combat Assault Rifle. Near the fence you can snag an Assault Rifle clip which respawns - the only respawning piece of ammo you will see in the single player mission. Shoot at the model of a Brute with the primary fire. You will see that your Dispersion Pistol doesn't work here. Raff now says: Do as Raff said, and he will say: Take out the Grenade Launcher and shoot the predators. Raff continues his speech: Shoot with the Incendiary grenades. Using the timed grenades makes it a lot harder task, so use the tap fire. Raff now tells you: Raff opens the doors and walks inside. When you're done, follow Raff and your weapons will be taken. You are now about to start a deathmatch! Take the items you see in front of you, including a Combat Assault Rifle, Dispersion Pistol, Grenade Launcher, a pack of Incendiary grenades, four Assault Rifle clips and a pack of Fragmentation grenades, and go through the doors, while Raff tells you more about it: Take your Combat Assault Rifle and get ready for an Unreal Tournament-styled Deathmatch action, with Unreal II addition of armor pickups. You can't be killed, but if you reach zero health, Raff scores a point. Once you get five frags, Raff will congratulate you and will offer another match. You can try it if you wish. If you want to move on, decline. Your weapons will be removed and you can go out. You will see a blue Shield station and a yellow Health station, which you should step on to recharge. You will also see another fenced area here, with a few crates that look close enough to jump through. It's not true, as you can't mantle on the fence nor the wire. After you've recharged (the shield station is quite short on power, so it might not give you all of your shield back), go through the exit to the first room and back to the control room. Raff greets you there: With these words the level ends. You automatically return to your ship. A cutscene follows. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks * The 1on1 fight shouldn't be too hard. Raff can even kill himself with Incendiary grenades. The arena itself is simple, including some pickups for all the weapons you have and some health and energy pickups. Crates and columns enable you to hide, but it's not too useful overall. * Run over Raff's "corpse" after a frag to pick up his ammunition. * You can play as many combat matches as you want. Take this opportunity to practice — it's the only time you can do so in a safe environment. Trivia * Raff's "Epic wait" statement is linked to the release time of Unreal II: it was a long time between the announce of Unreal II to the actual release, and the creators are (were) Epic Games. * The arena where you fight against Raff could be compared to UT2004's DM-TrainingDay or Unreal Tournament's DM-Tutorial. * Raff's last line refers to the Liandri Grand Tournament, the main event of the Unreal Tournament series. No Capture the Flag maps on Avalon have ever been officially created, though the multiplayer component included Deathmatch and Capture the Flag maps before the content cut. Easter eggs * After the mantling exercise, look around. You'll see that there's an open area to the right of where you are standing. Go there and notice that one box is near a set of windows you could use to go in a fenced area. Jump on the crate, then mantle jump on the windows, walk in the fenced area and look inside a crate. You will see a some kind of a head in an open box, jump into it and take the head. You now unlocked a secret weapon course! Jump back through the fence or the window and continue. * There's a secret area in this level. If you picked up the head from a box earlier, you will see that the last shooting range door opened, but Raff didn't notice that. There is a pair of Nali standing there. When shot, they will say something like "Habouji!" or "Oboudah!". Each Nali has it's own 2 sounds, but the sounds appear to be odd, and one sound was not in Unreal. Gallery (1) Let's Play Unreal II The Awakening TutB (1).jpg TutB (2).jpg TutB (3).jpg TutB (4).jpg TutB (5).jpg TutB (6).jpg TutB (7).jpg TutB (8).jpg External links and references See also